RWBY in a state of decay: Prologue
by Wombag1786
Summary: A One-shot of my next fanfic coming out. The survivors of Trumbrell valley just made it out of the compound alive what will happen when they come across somthing even stranger then zombies.
1. chapter 1

**Hello everybody Wombg1786 here.**

 **So continuing the zombie RWBY Fad I decide to brainstorm some new story's to write to replace Left 4 Dead story once it's done. I had a lot of games to choose from but I noticed this one fanfic by DarkDevilKnight back in 2015. He unfortunately never finished, shame really but his fic does remind me that I pre-order the new state of decay game and I always like writing stories in untouched areas of fanfic's. So I'm basing this off from the ending of the first game and then moving on to the second. I'll be using two of My best characters (one being a hero and another a normal) and the one character that you can't play as in the game. The source of this story comes from my own experience and gameplay on the breakdown dlc. The 3 characters will include Eli Wilkerson the youngest Wilkerson brother, Alice Purnel a part time waitress and actor, finally Lily Ritter the sickly voice of the apocalypse. Now as exciting it is to read the story this is a one-shot to see how the committee feels about this. It will be seen from the SURVIVORS stand point, team RWBY will make a BREIF appearance but this is a one-shot prologue not the actual story. The story will come out between late June or mid July, when I have finished the game or gotten enough hands on experience with it. So keep an eye out for it. So I'm going to place out there stats weapon of choice and a small discription of them then start the story.**

 **So with that enjoy, I don't own RWBY or State of Decay 1 and 2**

 **Eli Wilkerson**

 **Age 25 pre-apocalypse post-apocalypse age 27**

 **Melee weapon: Trusty Fire Axe**

 **Secondary: Hunting knife**

 **Fire arm: pistol D 1911**

 **Supplies: Pipe bombs**

 **Weapon specialist: Heavy weapons**

 **Special skill: Rage**

 **Trait: thinker, likes to Hunt, nimble, practices taxidermy, hero**

 **Looks: scraggly deep hazel brown hair. He wears a dirty white tank top with a pair of even dirtier jeans and work boots. He has a skull and crossbones and skull tattoo on both his arms but the Right arm has a burn scar going down his arm covering it after he made a choice between setting himself on fire or be killed by a feral. He also has the State of Decay logo tattooed on his chest over his heart that he got after spending time with the group.**

 **Background: Eli was born into poverty with a family of three in Oregon state. His Father died in the gulf war and his mother was committed to a wheelchair after his birth. Still with his brother's protection and his mother's care he had a good if a bit mischievous upbringing. He was constantly pressured into attending school even though he wanted nothing more then to be with his brother's on there hunting trips. One day when he was a senior in high school his mother got terminal cancer and shortly passed away. He was forced to drop out of school despite getting a scholarship to a prestigious school in California. He became nothing more then a punk who would accompany his brother's on there back ally bulet sales. One day while making a sale in Trumbull valley Colorado the outbreak happened and he was separated from his brother's. Armed with a 9mm and a big ass wrench he made his way into town after being chased out of a cabin in the woods that he was hiding in by a bunch of screamers. While on the run he ran into Lily and her brother Jacob Ritter and her father Thomas Ritter who were under attack by a hoard and a Juggernaut. Neither Jacob or Thomas survived. He ended up taking on the role of carrying for Lily as a request of her dying father. At first he thought of her as some annoying kid who used her sickness as an excuse to get out of work, but soon his relationship with her grew into a sort of surrogate brother. The two soon met a survivor group in town and joined them. He spent the entirety of two years looking for his brother's while keeping Lily alive in the process. He eventual found his oldest brother Mickey Wilkerson who informed Eli his second oldest brother Job Wilkerson died before he could reach him. The only thing he has of his brother left was his trusty double barrel. He know personally hunts down ferals as a way of getting revenge but he has yet to learn when to let go getting him into a decent amount of trouble but then again the odds have always been against him even now but he always finds a way to beat them.**

 **Alice Purnell**

 **Pre apocalypse Age 24 post apocalypse age 26**

 **Melee: Crowbar**

 **Secondary: Kitchen knife**

 **Fire arm: 870 Combat shotgun.**

 **Supplies: road flairs**

 **Weapon Specialty: Shotgun**

 **Special Skill: Focas aim**

 **Traits: Acter, team mom, pack a day, waitress**

 **Looks: Jet Black short hair, a blue zip up flees with the zipper low enough to show a bit of her bra and cleavage. She wears a black pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of cowboy boots. She has a scar all over her left hand from her time at the orphanage and a tattoo of the State of Decay logo on her right hand from her time in the group.**

 **Background: Alice Purnell was raised in an orphanage in the country side in South Dakota. The nuns were kind to the children. As long as your not left handed but unfortunately majority of the children were and they were constantly punished for it... severely. Those who were right handed were encouraged to bully and harass the left hand children and for the most part they did. Alice was born ambidextrous and was able to get away from most of the beatings. She felt bad for the younger kids and began to play the role of a surrogate mother. This helped a lot of kids get through the day to day beating's but it wasn't enough and some of the children... took the easy way out. This fell heavily on Alice, especially since the law couldn't do anything about it due to the lack of evidence and separation of state and religion. One day on a class field trip they went to see Hamilton live and she fell in love with the concept of acting. She was obsessed and studied it through out her tween to mid teen years. She later found out she had a natural ability to act and she used that ability to help the younger children quite literally act there way into a family. Eventually she turn eighteen and was out on her ass with a few hundred after refusing to become a nun for the orphanage. She ended up working from diner to diner till she ended up in Trumbull valley Colorado and found a part time job as a waiter and an actor for the local town plays. One day while rehearsing for the next up coming play some big shot Hollywood Director was in town and he went to see the local play to mock for there horrible quality and performance but was completely stun by Alice performance and immediately set up an interview to star in his next big movie. She went into that interview with the director's lawyer, some cast members, and a journalist for people's magazine. Suffice to say they were completely blown away by her natural beauty, acting skills, and caring and friendly attitude compared to the supposed actress who was going to play the role. Alice was going to serve her last meal to her new employer's at the diner she worked when the actress who was supposed to play the part stepped in and tried to kill her in a fit of jealouse rage. She ended up killing the director by accident and the police were shortly called after Alice apprehended her would be killer. Things took a turn for the worst when the director came back as a zombie and killed everyone in the diner, except for Alice. She survived the Orphanage, the streets, and now an assignation attempt, there was no way in hell she was going to sit there and die in that massacre at the diner. She barley escaped but managed to stay alive with the aid of a blood stain frying pan. She eventually found a shotgun in an abandoned sheriff cruiser outside the diner and with her first cock she felt like she just reunited with an old friend. During the apocalypse she grew a love for any weapon that spits out the twelve gage. She was a natural shotgun user and with a shotgun in hand she survived the first few weeks before joining a small community of survivors in Spencer's mill, soon enough she joined a group of survivors and eventually met Eli and Lily. At first she saw Eli as just another punk who was in it for himself but after witnessing him risk his life to protect Lily during an attack by bandits, she saw him less and a punk with morally questionable background and more as a friend.**

 **Lily Ritter**

 **Pre apocalypse Age 19 post apocalypse age 21**

 **Melee weapon: a baseball bat (metal)**

 **Secondary: a sharpen Pozi screwdriver.**

 **Fire arm: Glock 22**

 **Supplies: none**

 **Weapon specialty: handguns**

 **Special skill: Ninja**

 **Traits: Asthma attacks, Chronic fatigue, gossip, love books, loved movies**

 **Looks: a blonde with a low flat twist bun that became a pony tail after two year with no barber. She wears a pink hoodie with the zipper low enough to see she is wearing a black V-neck she is also wearing blue jeans tucked over a pair of brown cowboy boots. She has a permanent needle scar on her arms from the medication she took for her illness. She has a State of Decay logo tattoo on the back of her neck from her time with the group.**

 **Background: Lily Ritter was born a in Trumbull valley Colorado, her father Thomas Ritter was a local carpenter and her mother Jane Ritter was a poet that wrote for the local newspaper, she had an older brother Jacob Ritter who got into trouble but for the most part a straight A student who wanted to help his fathers construction project's. When she was eight her mom passed away from the disease Lupus Erythematosus, things only got worst when she herself was diagnosed with the same disease a year later. She became a very sickly child, practically on the verge of death every day. To stay alive her father and older brother got multiple jobs to pay for her medication that was keeping her alive. Some nights her father would return exhausted from working 3 jobs at once that barley pays for her medication. Her brother all though arrogant never took his anger out on his sister, he would purposely take the ventilation from his father to keep her safe and his father sane. As he grew older his part time job as a disk jockey grew into a passion and he made it his career despite his fathers wishes. While working he constantly did shout outs to her and made many references to her on the radio, She became a town celebrity shortly afterwards and received many donations. She eventually would be brought to the studio to say some of her moms old poams and would help her brother with some wiring and equipment. As she got older the illness started to weaken to a state that she no longer required a daily trip to the hospital but she still required a monthly check up and some expenses medication to stay alive. One day for her 19TH birthday her father took her and her brother up to the mountain for a camping trip. That is where she first encountered the infection, she watched in horror as the zombies tear apart the fellow campers in front of her. Her family and some other campers hid at the ranger station but it became overrun and they were force to flee downwards in an old pickup truck that broke down halfway down the mountain. As her father and brother tried to repair the car they were attacked by a hoard led by a Juggernaut. She watched helplessly as the monstrous fat zombie tears her brother in two and the hoard rips most of her fathers guts out. When the Juggernaut grabbed her after ripping the car door from the car hinges she thought she was going to die when the youngest Wilkerson boy Eli jumped on top of the Juggernaut and killed it with a hunting knife before using his skills he picked up from his brother's to smash in the remaining hoard's faces. With her father dying from the lack of guts and... legs he asked for Eli to promise to take care of his daughter to which he reluctantly accepted. He then kills himself with the gun he got off a dead ranger but not before he promised his daughter to send her regards to her mother. She and Eli burn what was left of her family before heading into town. While in camp she met people of different backgrounds, she became good friends with Alice Purnell but had to help her overcome tensions with Eli and Alice. She soon found a shortwave midland Tucker radio and became the groups voice in the field and continued to save those either with her voice over the radio or with her dads gun.**

 **3RD POV**

During the second Year of the apocalypse on September, ?, 2018 a group of 17 survivors are surviving the apocalypse in a warehouse in suburban Marshall. They were going strong while other groups crumbled under the advancing hoards of the undead. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"Oh shit shit shit, what the fuck are we going to do!?!?." Screams Mickey Wilkerson as he fires the fifty cal rifle into the skull of a feral.

"Oh shut up Mick and keep shooting!!!" Maya Torres shouts as she shoots her custom M14 rifle into a hoard of zombies.

The two earlier were sent out on guard duty when a hoard of zombies crashed into the mines set up by the group to be used as a safety net. The mines set off a chain reaction opening up there position to countless waves of zombie hoards and freaks.

"Jesus do we have enough ammo to kill ever single one of these motherfuckers?!?!" Mickey shouts.

"Yea we should after Alan and Nickolas trip to the fair ground we should have more then enough ammo to deal with..." Before Maya could finish three Juggernaut bashed into the fence causing a huge hole to open up in there defense and knocking down there watch tower they were standing on.

"Ugh." Both Mickey and Maya groans as they pick themselves up from the crash. When they looked around all they see is dust and smoke they noticed the fence was down and the only thing standing between the people and the zombies was now completely destroyed.

"Oh son of a bitch." Mickey wimpers in fear and pain as a Juggernaut walks though and lets out a loud howl.

Inside the base it went from a pleasant early mourning to a full shit show fire fight. Zombie's broke through the defense, sniper fire, and finally the barricade. With no more defenses in place the hoard started to descend on the survivors and devour them. It was pure chaos.

In the medical tent Michael and Becca Collins were recovering from bloater poisoning when the hoard broke in and ripped them to shreds before they had a chance to flee.

Ernesto, Aisha, and Maxwells were eating an early breakfast when the walls came down. They ran outside the diner hall to see the hoard coming after them. They fought off majority of the zombies with there weapons they have trained with but the numbers of zombies made there skills invalid and shortly died fighting the never ending hoard.

In the auto shop Lyannah, jade, and Hudson were busy building some whistling mines, they didn't hear the dead barge in. It wasn't till Hudson's racist remarks stopped the two girls noticed that he wasn't screaming insults but rather girlish screams of pain as a Feral found its way inside. Soon the shop was full of the undead and instead of dying by zombies the girls activated the mines and blew themselves up along with the zombies.

That brings us to the Radio station. Inside a few zombies broke through the door and charged at Lily and Isaiah as they fought off the dead trying to get in through the back door.

"Oh my god they got in! How did they got in?!?" Lily screams as she takes her daddies gun from her holster and blast a few zombies away.

"I don't know Lil! Just keep them off me while I barricaded the door!" Isaiah shouts as he pushes a file cabinet against the door.

Lily nods as she stared getting head shot streaks left and right as the hoard never slowed down till finally the sound she was afraid of was made. 'Click, Click'

"Oh shit I'm out!" She screams as a feral tackle's her to the ground.

"LILY!" Isaiah shouts before running over trying to help her only to get tackled by a few fast infected.

As he screams out in agony as the zombie rip him in half, Lily's life flash before her eyes as the feral she struggled to get off her forces her down for the kill. The feral moved its head back readying itself to rip a large chunk of her flesh from her body, but instead of making her it's next meal the feral's head went sailing through the air as standing above the dead corpse was Eli holding his fire axe.

"You ok Lily?" Eli asked as he helped her up.

"Yea I'm fine Eli." Lily said as she brushed off the feral zombie blood from her face.

The zombies just finished snacking on poor Isaiah and turn there attention to Eli and Lily when a shotgun blast came from the weapons room.

"Ok you ugly basterds. Want some, Get some!" Alice said while walking out with the custom A12 bonesaw assault shotgun.

The zombies ran towards her but there was a very good reason why it was called the bonesaw and with her skills with 12 gages the zombie's were reduced to nothing more then piles of broken bones and red mist.

"God damn, do I love this weapon or what. Shame about the weight." She says before she dropped the weapon.

"Hay Eli how bad is it outside?" Lily asked.

"Fence's are down almost everyone is dead I can't find my brother and this is all but the tip of the iceberg. My suggestion is to abandon ship now." Eli said as he enters the armory grabbing the emergency bag of guns and a few round of ammo to go with it.

"He's right Lily, like it or not we have to go, the valley is picked clean and the reservoir is filled with enough bodies to contaminate the water twenty times over." Alice said as she catches the 870 combat shotgun the Eli tossed her.

"(Sigh) Yea I knew this day would come, alright I'll pack the radio." Lily said sadly.

The trio grabbed the supplies from the weapon locker and a few other things for the journey. Weeks ago the group stumbles upon a broken down RV. They managed to fix up the various issues with it and they loaded enough supplies to settle down somewhere small incase the valley became dangerous or the supplies ran out. Unfortunately both happened at the same time and they are now forced to flee. The trio grabbed what they needed and looked outside to see the RV in place.

"Ok on the count of three we make a break for it, don't stop for anything. If a zombie gets in your way let the shotgun do the talking but don't stop running. Ok?" Eli said as the two nod there head in agreement.

"Ok then. One, two, THREE!" And with that the trio sprinted to the RV at full speed. The hoard did take notice to them and tried to intercept them but with the Double barrel and the combat shotgun by there side the infected were quickly sent flying why'll the group ran away from them.

They just barley made it to the RV when the hoards started to follow. Lily got up into the driver seat and started to rev the old engine, but the old thing refuses to start.

"Oh come on, come on, come on." She mutters as she frantically revs the ignition trying to get the RV to start.

"Lily deary, I hate to stop you but we can't hold the door for much longer!!!" Alice shouts as she and Eli were loosing the ability to hold out against the hoard bombardment of the door.

A feral interrupts Lily attempted at escape when it jumps onto the window and tried breaking through it. It was interrupted when a 7.62MM burst through its skull.

The sound of rifle fire can be heard as a blood stain Mickey and Maya ran through the crowd killing zombie hoard to a more exceptional levels to deal with.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Mickey shouts to Lily.

"The RV isn't working! It won't start." Lily retorts.

"Ah shit let me take a look." He opens the door and placed his custom fifty cal rifle he named Eli inside the RV before turning his attention to the moter.

Maya provides covering fire as Mickey started to fix the engine. The hoard took notice and charges towards the group.

"Ok, it's done, it's, done let's go go go." Mickey said as he slams down the hood of the RV. He stared to run towards the door when a feral tackles him. As he struggles to get the feral off him a bloater crept up on him and then pop's next to him making him choke on the toxic gases.

"Mickey!" Eli shouts in fear for his older brother. He tried to jump out of RV but Alice grabbed ahold of him.

"Go... (cough)... get out... (cough)... here, I got this..." He hacks on the toxic gases.

"No I ain't leaving you again! Get off me, he's my brother I would rather die the..." Eli never finished when Maya delivered a punch knocking him out cold.

"Go now I'll get Mickey." Maya orders as Lily nods her head before starting the RV and driving at full speed out of the infected base.

Maya turns around and begins to fire on the feral killing it. She then wraps a bandanna over her mouth and nose. She just ran out of ammo for her custom M14 and a huge hoard started to descend on her position.

"Hold on Mick, you saved my life once now it's time for me to return the favor." Maya said as she pulls out a 9MM pistol and CLEO machete, before running into the toxic mist.

Five minutes on the road Eli started to stir. He opens his eyes and begins to wonder why he had a massive headache when he realized what has happened. He quickly looks around to see Alice in the back trying to drown herself in alcohol and Lily driving the car with her hood over her head.

"Take us back!" Eli said as he ran to Lily.

"I.. we can't go back. You said it yourself to jump ship." Lily said not showing her face to Eli.

"But my brother is back there, what about Maya? What about those who are dying there. We can't just leave them there!" Lily hits the break extremely hard sending Eli flying backwards.

He looked up to see Lily's face had tear mark's from crying not to long ago. "DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I KNOW THAT YOU SEFISH BASTERD!!!" She screams at Eli. She then started to hit Eli chest in a fit.

"I led them there, I promised them shelter, I gave them hope, don't you get that I'm the reason THEY DIED!!! I killed them Eli, (sob) I (sob) killed them (sob), I fucking (sob) killed them." Lily began to break down in tears.

Eli felt guilty about what he did and remember that he still needed to honor her father dying wish. Even though in this world honor means nothing.

"No no no, Lily you kept them alive for a year. If it wasn't for you we would have died." Eli said hugging her in an attempt to comfort her.

"He's right little lil without you we would have died. You managed to save us but what happened back there was a series of bad things happening all at once." Alice said before kneeling over to Lily and Eli's level.

"Even though they died they will live on through our memories of them. So cry, shout, hell even kill if you have to but as long as we remember the way they lived then they truly will never die." Alice said while holding a photo of the group.

Lily begins to cry even more but now instead of Eli only hugging her Alice joins in. They begin to mourn together for there fallen friends.

The sun begins to rise over the valley, Outside the small town near the fair ground the trio stopped the RV near the concrete blockade that was set up by the military to keep the infection at bay. It didn't work and the wall was clearly tear down by something big. They decided to do a head count of there supplies before leaving the valley for good.

"Ok Eli what do we have in the way of weapons?" Lily asked as she wrote down what he said.

"We have the following. A D1911, 870 combat shotgun, G22, SMG MP7A1, GL 06 Riot, revolver anvil, bush gun, fifty seven, trusty doubles barrels, Eli 50 cal, PP 22, trusty fire axe, metal bat, crowbar, Industial wrench, machete, kukri, pipe wrench, wooden bat, pry knife, hatchet, wrench."

Lily nods her head before turning to Alice. "Ok what do we have in the way of supplies?"

"Well we have, Pipe bombs, flame fougasse, petro bomb, chemical incendiary, road flair, machine suppressor Modafinil, coffee, snacks, painkillers, aspirin, morphine, enery drinks, small back packs large back packs. Other then that a few canisters of gas, enough food and bullets to last eight people a few months at best. We are lacking some Medication but we can get by, and of course enough materials to start another base." Alice finished as Lily wrote all this down.

"Ok I think it's time to go." Lily said as they nod and entered the RV only for Lily to stop.

"Wait! Wait a minute." Lily then runs over to a nearby tree.

"What is that?" Eli asked

"Something to remember those who didn't make it." Lily said as she walked onto the RV before looking around one last time at her once beloved home before stepping onto the RV and leaving forever.

As the RV drove away the screen turns to a note with a picture of the group.

 **In loving memory**

 **Lyanna, maxwell, Becca Collins, Adan, Nickolas, Michael, Ernesto, Hudson, jade, Isaiah, Celia, Mickey Wilkerson, Maya Torres, Aisha**

 **They will be missed.**

 **'Take us back' by Alela Diane**

Down the road the survivors view change from a mountain pass of Colorado to an open field's of Nebraska. As the hours went by they took shifts on driving while the others sleep. As they drive they listen to some old music that Eli found in the trunk of a car at a auto shop. As they cruised down the highway they noticed a mushroom close looming over the north western of them.

"Looks like Danforth is gone." Lily mutters they continued down the road heading south east now when another mushroom cloud appears. This one was much more different to the previous Mushroom cloud. For one it was much smaller and two it was close by and had a weird neon color.

"What the hell was that?" Alice asked looking at the weird cloud.

"Well only one way to find out." Eli said as he drives towards the explosion.

After a five minute drive the RV pulls over a ridge overlooking the plains. Eli pulls out his brother's Rifle that he named after him and looked through the scope of the fifty cal. What he saw shocked him "Holy shit guys."

"What is it?" Lily asked as Eli handed him her the rifle.

"I think I see little red riding hood, Snow White, Bella, and Goldilocks are fighting a hoard of Zombies on there own." Eli answers.

"Psh wha, I think you lost it Eli." Alice chuckles.

"He isn't kidding I mean look at this." Lily said giving a pair of binoculars to Alice who looked through them to see four young girls fighting off a hoard of the undead with sticks.

"Um are we suffering from some kind of radiation poisoning or something?" Alice asked usure by what she is seeing.

"Afraid not. Huh for a bunch of cosplayers they are surprisingly doing well." Eli says while staring down the scope of his rifle.

As the hoard started to disburse under the pressure of the four girls a Juggernaut appears and flanks them.

"Oh looks like the fatass are here." Eli mutters.

He watches as the girls scramble around the remaining hoard and the Juggernaut as they defend themselves with big sticks. Eventually the Juggernaut grabs ahold of the girl in red hood before bringing it closer. The blonde girl ran forward trying to stop the monster when a feral of all things jumped at her tackling her to the ground. She used the wood as a sheild but because of this she was unable to save the girl in red. The other two girls couldn't help either because of the remaining hoard surrounding them.

"Ok time for Devine intervention little red riding hood." Eli mutters before taking aim with his brother's gun and slowly exhale just like how his brothers taught him.

Boom boom motherfucker." Eli whispers before he squeezed the trigger.

 **Bang...**

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Hope you enjoy my first One-shot. Again this is a Prequel ONE-SHOT till around late June or mid July I'll have to do research on this game before I can continue this. So it will take me at best a few weeks for me to know what I'm looking for. So to those who are wondering why I put down some last name on the memorial paper. It's to identify the Hero classes that I had to choose between to be part of the story and I won't lie this wasn't easy. Now the story is going to be like a the walking dead to which I can and will kill off characters like George R Martin does. I would also like to mention that this story will include a lot of characters from both universities with different agendas and goals. That said when this story does come out If you want to add a custom character from either State of Decay (preferably the second one becouse it's the latest and newest game and has more features to character.) or an OC from the RWBY universe then by all mean tell me about it. Just PM me the following character details including looks, preferable weapon, skills, traits, and history and I'll be adding them to a roster that I'll select from to join the story. All I ask is that you don't make them OP because even the three have chosen for this story have problems that could end there chances of surviving. Now while I am choosing at random the characters to join the story I have to remind people this is going to be a Walking Dead scenario so these guys can be killed at any time, so don't feel bad but expect it to happen.**

 **Right so with that said, Fol/Fav and leave a comments about this.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	2. News

**Ok the main series is now out to read, enjoy, WB1786**

 **Raskor Devil Kell: YYYYYYeeeeeepppppp. I fought against them in the second game and they aren't that much trouble to deal with individually but in groups they can be proven to be a real hassle especially in hoards or when you are ill prepare for the raids against their dens.**

 **Thanks for commenting Raskor Devil Kell**

 **Romr: Ah shucks, thanks man, though I do prefer people to be honest with me it's nice to receive a compliment comment every now and then.**

 **Thanks for Writing Romr**


	3. Character BIO part 1

**Hello everybody, so as of now this one shot is going to explain the back story of the OC's in the story and more or less make them more intriguing to you the readers... so you will cry if I kill them off instead of RWBY characters. Food for thought. Anyways all this information was written by their respective owners. Everything Right so please enjoy.**

 **By Unzealots.**

 **Llyod Fang.**

 **Name: Llyod Fang or Fang (Either Name will work and yes his last name is Fang)**

 **Age: 23 Before the zombies, Now 25 with the zombie apocalypse.**

 **Occupation: Former Military Solider (During the zombie attack), Lone Wolf Merchant and Mechanic.**

 **Ranged Weapons: FN SCAR S17, Old Family Revolver.**

 **Melee Weapons: Combat Knife and Metal Bat with Spike nails.**

 **Explosives: 2 Grenades, Molotov's (If he happens to stumble on a bar)**

 **Three Traits**

 **Otaku: I read and watch too many anime and Manga during my childhood life. (Possible chance to make a new weapon on the go with the right materials on hand or at base).**

 **Artist: Who knew art in a zombie apocalypse can bring or push away people by my own art. (Possible chance to paint or draw on the walls to raise Morale or lower Morale depending on the mood of the person it self.)**

 **Hardly Sick: I don't remember the last time I got very sick nor do I right now. ( 100% resistant of infections)**

 **Bad Traits: Quiet Talker: People think I'm too quiet because I barley talk to them. I prefer working alone or at least a group that's not way too social. ( May not work well in groups that are too Socially talkative or people that are very annoying)**

 **Gamer: I'm sure why they keep complaining to me of wasting my time on games. Games are a good way to pass time or boredom or hell stress. ( Might delay on whatever task person on or not do them at all, unless their on a scavenge run or defending the base from bandits or zombies)**

 **Unique Skills** **Veteran Scavenger: Sometimes before the zombie apocalypse I always use to find rare items in buildings long ago abandon by their occupants. Maybe that's why I always find myself some bit more ammo or food every time I hunker down a home or abandon building to to rest a bit before I head out. Plus people do hid valuable loot on places people will never think to look at due it being too obvious or hidden in plain sight, that's why I always find hidden medical or ammo. ( High chance to find rare items when searching for items but increase time on looting also ties on to wits)**

 **Character Bio: Lloyd Fang Mostly lives alone a lot due to his parents always not home all the time and his caretaker barely take care of him so he mostly dose not talk to people that much unless it's online. During his childhood and Teenage days he watches and read anime a lot to pass time until he is ready to sleep and starts developing an Otaku life style watching anime and reading Manga for his whole life until his parents finally decided he should join the Military. At the Age of 18 his Parents drafted him to boot camp without his consent where he spends the next 5 years trying to talk to people due to his Otaku life style and most of art has pictures of anime. While Mock by his peers he is extremely high skilled in combat during his first year and when as when did he learn it all he said was... anime. While his combat in battle can be question it is highly effective in certain situations and rose the ranks up a really young age. While he rose through the ranks, his peers or squad still mocks and berates his anime life style such as going to destroying his stuff or locking him out the barracks. It was at this moments he develops a quiet personality and spend most of his military years in a single complex apartment where he too gaming to pass off his stress or boredom if theirs no new anime or mange to watch and read. He never did find a partner as he as trouble talking to other people due to his solitary life, but can show great teamwork if the situations calls for it. The only time he heard about the zombies is when he was recall to deal with a terrorist attack hit in Trumbull Valley. It's was only when the a group of deranged terrorist or in this case zombies that he knows was something was off. It's only after 3 months in where every turn into shit as someone in the military just got infected and started turning everyone into zombies. With orders to walled off the only exit and every military personal and assets well be leaving the valley V.A by helicopter. Sadly he was not one of those assets or important military figures to leave the valley in the helicopter. So gather his personal things and enough ammo he decided to go AWOL. Lucky at the right time as some desperate people for Trumbull Valley and trying to hitch a ride on of helicopter. Lucky he have some experience driving one so he hijack the last copter and was about to take off when his squad found him trying to leave and was order to leave the vehicle or be shot. Lucky luck was on his side as some of the people manage to obtain some guns and fought the squad that holding him up but knowing he will be shot if he take off he shot his former squad with the help of the of few survivors that did make it. Knowing he was out gunned he offer the last remaining survivors that made a ride to get off this place and flew north. After flying a few days he and the rest of the survivors part ways after the helicopter ran out of fuel. Knowing he's on his own, he mostly stay away from groups of people and only interacts with them to trade, until he was force to join with them knowing theirs safety in numbers. After all it's better have someone to watch your back than sleeping with one eye open.**

 **Stats: Cardio: 5 stars**

 **Wits: 6 Star**

 **Fighting: 5 Star**

 **Shooting: 5 Star**

 **Veteran Scavenging: 2 Star**

 **Diane Walterson**

 **Name: Diane Walterson**

 **Age: 20 (When the zombie apocalypse started), now 22 (After the zombie Outbreak)**

 **Appearance: Wears Pink Hoodie with a Mischief Bunny in the back of the Hoodie, Dark Pants, Hikers Boots, and wears a hat called BaM. She Caucasian with a beauty mark on the lower left cheek.**

 **Ranged Weapons: A Military Silence Sniper Rifle with Night vision scope equip and with a Riot Shotgun with extended Mags.**

 **Melee Weapons: A authentic Real Katana and A Swish Army Knife.**

 **Stats: Cardio: 2 Star**

 **Wits: Max**

 **Fighting: 3 Star**

 **Shooting:5 Star**

 **Leadership:1 Star**

 **Good Traits: Eagle Eyes View: I use to climb up tress or Radio tower to get a good eyes view, but of course people always tell me to get down, but I can see pretty much a lot from up here. (Increase the defense ranged of all outpost, can spot special Infected and has a 50% percent chance to instant kill any infected when on posted on a guard tower)**

 **Quiet like a cat: During my time in school I get pick on a lot so I tend to hide a lot from school bullies even all the way to adult hood. Now It seems that hiding and running away from zombies and people kinda help me a lot. Especially bandits. (Running, Vaulting (if theirs no glass windows) and searching dose not causes noise at all, but dose not effect if you fail a quick search.)**

 **Blade Apprentice: I use to take private Kendo session at my Local Dojo to learn how to wield a blade properly instead of watching those action eastern movies. Though I will never be able to master blade when my teacher died, at least I manage to take his sword when the zombie swarm his dojo. Too bad He only have one real one, the rest are just garbage. ( Bladed weapons can removed limbs of zombies much faster and deals more damaged. Has a 25% chance to behead a zombie or special zombie regardless of their health.)**

 **Bad Traits: Picky Eater: I don't like Broccoli and I will never Stop Hating it! ( Will not eat the food and causes Tiredness to lack of food and discord to the person cooking) Shy: I don't open up to people I don't know because even at all this time during and after the zombie outbreak I still have hard time getting to know new people I met. ( Noting Much but takes a long time to befriend this person).**

 **Cold Killer: Their some people who thought killing another living being is wrong. Especially when one already surrender to us. I take no chances as I make sure no one is alive. Especially when my employer wants a very clean sweep. ( When out taking care of bandits will may just wipe them all out without a chance to comfort them. Leaves no survivors to be recruited or talked to.)**

 **Unique Skill: Assassin: Playing those assassin creed games that I loved I learn that even though it was just a game their are some skills in the game that could benefit me in life. Turns out it did help out, especially during a zombie outbreak. (Can counter attack both zeds and human melee attack, Can assassinate any zeds and humans from a high area. Carry's Throwing knives and can park core).**

 **Story teller: Despite me being very shy I can tell good stories to cheer people. After all it's a good way to raise morale when something bad happens and my stories just happen to be funny ones of some parts of m childhood or things I saw before the zombie outbreak. After all walking in your friend home and see him/her * that animal just makes me want to take a picture of it. I even had a photo (Raises Morale when when at the library or sleeping quarters or the dining area.).**

 **Grave Robber: Sometimes it's still best to loot them even though their zombies or dead humans. After all they sometimes carry rare items on their person. Also that and sometimes some of these zombies carry bits of ammo or material parts on them. Almost feel like that one Skyrim or Fallout game but with zombies as your main enemies and Humans of either factions of bandits. ( Can basically loot any zombies including special infected and also high chance to find a rare item on human enemies and special infected.**

 **Bio: You want to know my life before the zombie Apocalypse. Well it's best you get to know well too long as I might die soon or leave the group at anytime. But I guess it wouldn't hurt if someone remembers me after my death as I have soo my blood on me that's very hard to wash off. No I mean not zombie blood... human blood of the people I kill. Anyways during my childhood I'm always being pick on my peers due to my appearance looking more manly than girly and I'm always the subject on getting pick on. Hell even my teachers said that I look more like a boy than a girl and ask me if I was transgender (WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!). It'd didn't help when my father pass away due to his sickness and my mom have to reduce to herself too... well lets just say she have a lot of visit of different men just to meet ends meet. When I hit high school it got worst as I became the number one punching bag of every bully due to me being more boyish than girlish, lucky all those running around and park core after school from middle and elementary help me evade my bullies, plus the gym teacher was nice enough to let me shower last after P.E. Sadly during my second year of high school my mother... she pass away in her sleep, apparently she overworked her self to death of appealing to other men. I cried so hard that day when she pass away as she was my only last ray of light in this cruel unforgiving world and it was that day I lost all sense of emotes becoming more hollow and cold as the days pass by. When she died I have no other relatives to turn to or contact with, heck not even my fathers parents will take me in, blame me and mother for his death and my mother parents died in a car accident 10 years back after a truck driver lost control of his car during that raining day. With no one to turn too and no way to pay my home I was force to sell most of my family belongings that I need. Jewelries, expensive clothing, electronics, and other etc. After that is finding an apartment and let me tell you this. Finding an apartment is hard and with cost these days I barley manage to find one. It was a strange apartment/Dojo mix up and I got a pretty good deal with monthly rent by being this guy apprentice. The awesome part is he's a blade master and uses real blades instead of this cheap knock off ones. So thus my life as a apprentice blademaster, until I finally know why I manage to get a good deal after 1 year and a half past. Apparently this guy was part of a mercenary group that train promising young teens to become guns/warriors for hire. He was an ex mercenary and the group he worked with has no name to speak of almost like it was never meant to be mention out a loud. Sadly during my idiot teen self I idiotically accepted the offer thinking it was another of one his dumb speeches... maybe I should have pay a bit more attention, anyways after I said that I was knock unconscious and was taken to an unknown place. I can't tell where this place at because if I do I have to kill you, nor what I did during those years. Lets just say it harden me to become more of a cold blooded mercenary killer that kills any target no question ask, so long the pay is good and we don't get double cross. It was going very well for me, got to learn new people, express how some of these targets had it coming or any additional information of the target. Sadly like all things of my life their was one mission that went down hill. My boss gave me my next hit/ kidnapped list. It was a high profile target that will bring in lots of fame and money if I done this right, so naturally I took it. So long I don't kill kids or teens. That's one thing I will never do and surprising the group agreed with me. The sins of the father or mother should not be pass down to their kids just because their parents did something really bad. Unless they are extremely hostile and threaten to take your life you have permission to kill them if the situation arise. My Target is a guy named Derick Eldridge the II. The mission assassinate him when he goes camping in the wilderness at Yellow rock and target should be alone. What I did not expect is that the target is have kids with him, One Male and One Female, and I have to complete this mission in 2 weeks tops. During the first week I observed them from a distance keeping an eye on him and what not, until I finally gotten the pattern down. Every morning around 8:00 A.M he will go down the stream to gather some water and pick up some berries along the way back, probably berry juice. So going to the same spot where he picks some berries I place some some strong Raw meat that should attract bears in the way it may look like an accident and I could play off the ranger near by that heard the scream. Everything was going according to plan and soon Eldridge the II will be bear food and I can already see three hungry bears in the distance... but the sadly things did not go to plan... more like unforeseen obstacle that came into play and that play was the female kid. She was with his father talking to him and both of them did not notice the bears are closing in... I tried to warn them but I was conflicted at that time. In one side I have to kill this man and make sure he dose not survive while the other hand I can't let a kid become collateral damaged... Sadly I didn't get a chance to act as the bear's Roar alerted them... and what I did next was gonna haunt me for life. I let them die on my watch... I could have done something... maybe grab the girl and bring her to safety or tried to protect them and maybe kill him by accident when the threat is sence was... something I don't like to talk about.. and the only thing I did was pick up the body of the girl and bring her back to her campsite where I assume the brother might be their. So I did and what I saw broke him... I didn't bother to comfort him about his sister or father deaths.. I just lay the body down and walk off... but I did called the Ranger station about situation about a family being mauled to death with one survivor. After that I called in my ride to pick me up at the LZ. To this day I will never forget that memory, I should have cancel the contract or I could have tip them off and make sure the kids are safe sadly I did none of those. When I came back to base I shown them the recording of the death of Derick Eldridge II including his daughter... I think I said too much I want to be alone for the moment... also thank you for the time, been while I got someone to talk too without bringing their guns up to my face.**

 **By Gundam-knight-Chris**

 **Aaron Jaeger**

 **Age: 21 (Pre) 23 (Post)**

 **Melee: Katana**

 **Secondary: Bowie knife**

 **Firearm: M4A1 assault rifle**

 **Supplies: Frag Grenade**

 **Weapon specialist: Assault rifles**

 **Special Skill: Scavenger**

 **Trait: Cautious, improviser, learned Japanese, firearm enthusiast**

 **Looks: Short, curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and light skin. He wears a black t-shirt, fading dark blue jean pants, a pair of black and white sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a dark Kevlar vest.**

 **Background: Born the eldest of three, Aaron and his family traveled from state to state and even to other countries due to his parents' military backgrounds. Growing up, his father and mother taught him and his younger brothers different skill sets to prepare them if they should ever go into the military. However, Aaron wanted to go to college and someday go to Japan, but his father would not allow him. Furious, he left home in order to follow his dream, but when zombie apocalypse happened, Aaron quickly returned home only to find his two younger brothers standing over the beaten and zombified forms of his parents. With only each other, the Jaeger brothers traveled on their own, occasionally meeting other survivors but never trusting them.**

 **Jacob Jaeger**

 **Age: 20 (Pre) 22 (Post)**

 **Melee: Baseball bat**

 **Secondary: Hunting knife**

 **Firearm: M39 EMR sniper rifle**

 **Supplies: Extra ammo**

 **Weapon specialist: Sniper rifle**

 **Special skill: Hunter**

 **Trait: People person, party animal, joined JROTC, charmer**

 **Looks: Messy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. Wears a white, green, and red stripe button-up shirt, tan slacks, and brown boots with a pair of aviator sunglasses**

 **Background: The second oldest of three, but generally shorter than his brothers. Like his older brother Aaron, Jacob was trained with a specific set of skills. His is his natural ability to scout and hunt. He joined JROTC to prepare him for the army and after serving throughout high school, he received his transfer papers and prepared to depart. When Aaron left, however, the zombie apocalypse came. His parents were the first victims he came across with his father being his first zombie kill. Even after two years, Jacob tried to keep the mood of his siblings up while also acting as the voice with other survivors.**

 **Sam Jaeger**

 **Age: 18 (Pre) 20 (Post)**

 **Melee: none**

 **Secondary: none**

 **Firearm: none**

 **Supplies: none**

 **Weapon specialist: Heavy weapons**

 **Special skill: Tank**

 **Trait: Laid-back, fearless, potty mouth, loves to cook**

 **Looks: Wild dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, heavy tan skin, and rather chubby. Wears a dark grey sleeveless shirt, light blue gym shorts, blue high-top sneakers, and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, small bullet scar on the left side of the forehead.**

 **Background: Born the youngest of three yet tallest, Sam was always passive even as he and his family moved throughout the world. When his parents taught them specific skills to survive, Sam seemed to tolerate pain greatly. In middle school and high school, he was bullied for his large size which only made him eat to make himself feel better. This did the opposite and made him rather chubby, but he used his large size to repel his bullies and even struck back. After graduating high school, Sam made plans to be a chef, but the zombie apocalypse happened and opened his eyes. For two years, he's acted as the muscle for his siblings and as the primary cook when needed.**

 **By Wombag1786**

 **Olivia Shotts.**

 **Pre apocalypse age 24 post apocalypse age 26**

 **Melee weapon: modified baseball bat (is signed by Mooki Bretts)**

 **Secondary: trench knife**

 **Fire arm: modified Hooker shotgun. (Holds double the rounds then a normal hooker)**

 **Skill: Blunt weapons.**

 **Special: marathon.**

 **Traits: Bouncer, Baseball fan, Bold driver, can take a punch, canvasser, head in the clouds, easily irritated.**

 **Looks: African American, with jet black hair in a short half shave style. Wears a navy blue hoodie with a Boston Police Department (BPD) bulletproof vest over a navy blue Red Sox shirt. She has a pair of slim tan khakis with a pair of of athletic running shoes. Wears black athletic tape as a make shift glove of her hands. Has a scar coming down her left eyebrow after her first bar fight. Multiple scars from different bar fights and beating the undead, a nasty scar from the time she was empaled in the gut by a razer edge machete, missing a back molar from being punched in face by a juggernaut. Has a tattoo love and hate on her knuckles and another tribal tattoo going down her neck leading down her left arm.**

 **Background: Olivia was a fighter, hell So was her parents. Since the moment she was born she has been fighting for years. Her parents for a start were an odd pair, One her father was from New Orleans and witnessed his father mother and majority of his brothers and sisters butchered, hanged, and lynched by the klan. Despite the horrible upbringing his grandmother told him to never back down, so when the klan came for him well let's just say hack saws really does help with hiding the decomposing bodies. After turning twenty one he worked in his cousins bar as a bartender and a bouncer, eventually moving to Boston to work with another cousin. Her mother had a bit more comfortable life, she was raised in Harlem with two parents who were busy getting her ready for college and later on marriage. Suffice to say she felt pretty cheated out of her childhood. The only time she felt happy was with her grandfather who fought with the Harlem hellfighters. After his passing he gave her his trench knife in his will. She graduated from harvered of 1980 and worked at a law firm in Boston. The job was stressful and demanding but was preferable compared to her parents. After one taxing day a fellow coworker convinced her to go to a bar and well after a few drinks the bartender started looking more and more cute by the second. They hooked up for one meaningless one night stand but it turn into dates then romantic evenings till finally he popped the question and the ring. After three years of marriage the baby was due to arrive but came a full three weeks early. Docs said that Olivia would most likely die, but instead she managed to claw herself away from death it self and grew up to be a real champ. She had a unique skill of fighting with her fist, got into more trouble then her school yard bullies who were sent to the nurse more times then her. Her mother wanted her to grew up to be a lawyer just like her while her father wanted her to be a pro boxer. She ended up doing both, learning boxing skills on the weekends and studying law along with her school work during the weekend. She became the bouncer after a customer pulls a knife on another and nearly killed the current bouncer her uncle. She may have gotten a scar over her eye for the rest of her life but still her dad away kept the news article of her first fight hanging above the bar. After turning eighteen she became the new bouncer to pay for law school, got into a few brawls but always came out on top. While in college she became a huge fan of baseball, she saw every game since twenty thirteen and can remember it by heart. During one game two years ago she and a few friends just got their hands on a baseball bat signed by Mooki Betts when a few of the fans became a bit crazy... and munchy soon Yankie fans and Red Sox fans started munching on each other... literally. She barley got out of their alive and unfortunately the tough town just got even tougher. Her parents didn't survive and her uncle sacrificed himself to get her out of town. Still when life give the apocalypse Olivia leaves life bleeding and bruised in a ditch somewhere, ain't no one gonna take her down. Apocalypse or not. Now Why she in Nebraska, well if you feel like loosing teeth then by all means ask her.**

 **I do hope you love these creative peoples OC's and maybe one day your OC will be uploaded here. Please PM me if you wish to submit any OC Characters to the story.**


	4. Character overview 2

By Wombag1786

Juliet Travis

pre- apocalypse age 16, post apocalypse age 18.

Melee: hatchet

Secondary: Rusty screwdriver

Firearm: Sig 10MM

Skills: blunt weapons

Special: ninja

Traits: eats like a bird, cautious, can sleep anywhere, bleak outlook, always kept moving, all out of fucks

Looks: Almost exactly like Velvet except her hair is half shaved short and her clothes is a black T-shirt with a torn up bomber jacket and a pair of sweatpants tucked with some ruined tennis's shoes... oh and she is also six months pregnant.

Backstory: At first glance Juliet Travis doesn't look like much, just some poor kid who found comfort in a needle. What most people don't know despite her terrible life choices she had persevered things that make the two year apocalypse look like a cake walk. Born in Jersey to a uncaring mother and a missing father she learned to live by herself by the bare minimum. When she turn fourteen a strange man in a suit dropped by her mothers house and gave her an envelop stuffed with money before drugging Juliet and taking her away. After the realization that her mother sold her into slavery she was already shipped off to some eastern European country for an unknown fate. She had only two choices survive as a slave or take her chances at sea. She choose the lateral and swam back to shore almost dying in the process. Once she came too in the hospital bed she see's her mother trying to poison her before she could talk, of course she used the wrong amount of adrenaline and actually gave her a boost in the scuffle. Now with her mothers blood on her hand she lived a life on the road traveling from town to town finding herself with a foot in the grave on every stop. From corrupt sheirfs to cannibal cults she seen everything ten times over and even though she turn to a needle to survive and cope with the horrors that anyone can see she still kept on walking from town to town. Why'll doing so she was forced to do something she wasn't proud of to feed her habit. She learned how to use a gun she stole from a cartel member but prefer the sneaking apoach and became an expert in stealth. As the apocalypse began she didn't take notice at first but now without any dealers around she was forced to see the reality she was forced into, thankfully she was used to seeing babies insides used as a garrote or cops killing unarmed men women and children for their own benefits. Cause to her, the apocalypse is just another Monday grind for Juliet Travis.

Yuuto Kaito

Pre apocalypse age 65, post apocalypse age 67

Melee weapon: Kitana sword

Secondary: butterfly knife

Fire arm: Personal Uzi with Yakuza decoration.

Skills: bladed weapons

Special: Combat endurance

Traits: criminal, always vigilant, decent shot, drag racer, bum knee, guilt motivated, hard to kill, had a daughter, should NOT be crossed

Looks: a bold Asian man from japan. Has a few wrinkles on his forehead and a few life threatening scars that predates the apocalypse, also has multiple tattoo. (A oni mask on both of his upper arms. Cherry blossom creeping up his arm. Koi fish on chest. Samurai on his back.) He has a blue prisoner jumpsuit with a white Blazer jacket over it. His shoes would include white prison shoes (but during the winter months he would be wearing snow boots.) Under his jumpsuit he would wear a tank top covered and stain in mud and blood.

Back story: Watashi wa Tōkyō Nihon de umaremashita. Chichi to haha wa watashi no imōto ni shūchū suru node wa naku, watashi o sodateta koto wa arimasen. Karera wa watashi o aishita koto wa arimasen. Watashi no kazoku no subete wa watashi no imōto o nozoite watashi o kiratte imashitaga, kanojo wa kurushī kodomo jidai no watashi no yuiitsu no nagusamedeshita. Kanojo ga kōtsū jiko de nakunattatoki, watashinochichi wa haha to haha o watashi no kanashimi de maemotte junbi shimashita. Watashi o taiho suru mae ni, kare wa yasashi-sa no shunkan o misete kuremashita. Suramu machi o saru no ni 1-kagetsu-kan ikinokoru tame ni jūbun'na okane o watashi ni ataete kuremashita. Nan'nen mo no ma, watashi wa tanin no yasashi-sa ni yotte ikite imashitaga, watashi wa ikinokoru tame ni odorokubeki koto ga takusan arimashita. Aru Ni~Tsu, yūjin ni shukketsu shita hito ni kidzuki, kin'iro no tokei ga kūfukudearu koto ni kigatsuitanode, watashi wa sore o torou to shimashitaga, kare wa ikite imashita. Kare wa ketsueki shokku kara dasshutsu suru mae ni, kare no senaka no isha no meishi o toridashita. Sono otoko o isha ni hikizuridasuto sugu ni watashi wa suramu machi ni watashi o nokoshite sugu ni hatarakimashita. Watashi no 17-banme no tanjōbi ni sūkagetsugo, watashi wa sukuwa reta kimyōna otoko ga watashi no mae ni araware, kare no jinsei o sukuu shigoto o watashi ni teikyō shita to shinjite imasu. Yakuza no ran'nā to shite no shigoto. Kōsoku oinuki to doraggurēsu no tame no watashi no ai ni jikan ga tatsu ni tsure, watashi wa tsugi no gōtō no tame no untenshu ni shōshin suru tame ni watashi o michibiite kuremashita. Sore wa yoko ni natte shimai, watashi wa keisatsu to tatakau koto o yoginaku sa reta nodesu. Watashi wa dono yō ni nigedashita no ka wakarimasen ga, watashi wa hitori de okane o kaeshite mo, watashi wa fukusū no sentō sutairu to jōto tekunikku de kunren o ukemashita. Soko kara watashi wa buki no sentō, jūki no toriatsukai o manabimasu. Watashi ga 30-dai mae ni nattara, watashi wa fukusū no mokugeki-sha, raibaru, kyōmi no aru shokugyō-teki tāgetto o korosu yakuza no saikō no asashindeshita. Sono subete ga furoridakīzu no hogo azukarisho de shōnin o korosu yō meiji rareta. Kore wa kumichō jishin kara kita. Nagai tabi no ato, watashi wa bijinesu no tame ni Tōkyō o otozurete ita amerikahito no ryokō-sha ni atta. Kanojo wa kono burunetto no kami,-me no tame no koi ao no iroai o motte ite, watashi no ainotameni kanojo no warai o wasureru koto wa dekimasen. Nanrakano riyū de watashitachiha otagai no tonari ni suwatte ryokō o shimashita. (Chuckles)Sore wa, uchū no yō ni watashitachi ga issho ni natte hoshī to omotte ita. Sūjikango, watashitachiha sūjikango ni otagai o sukoshizutsu shiriatta-go, Tekisasu e no 2-kai-me no setsuzoku hikō o norikiru made ni, watashitachi wa sudeni buranchi o tabete imashita. Watashi no hikō wa Washinton ni keiro henkō sa re, kanojo wa sono hikō no ma ni watashitachi wa ikutsu ka no nomimono o motte ite,-betsu no mono ni michibiita. Sore wa watashi ga katsute motte ita mottomo romanchikkuna gogodatta. Watashitachi no o wakare o ittara, watashi no mokuhyō wa kakurete itanode, kī ni okura remashita. Watashi wa gaikoku hito ni aribai o setsuritsu shinakereba naranakattanode, watashi wa yakuza no shiten no shigoto no ikutsu ka o ie kara nise no tegami o tsukuri, jibun no mokuhyō o surudoku mimamotta. Sūnengo, watashi wa saishūtekini mokuhyō o mitsukemashitaga, odoroita koto ni watashi wa onaji josei ni futatabi aimashita. Watashi no mokuhyō wa dokoni mo ikanakattanode, watashi wa satsujin no tame ni iku mae ni yoru to no kankei o sai kōchiku shimashita. Mondai wa, anchisukiru ga intāpōru de kare o mite ite, darekaga kare o mita kotodatta. Sekyuritigādo no kazu nimokakawarazu, kare ga hogo shite ita saishū-tekina ikari ga arawareru made, seikō shimashita. Kanojo ga don'na dairinindatta to shite mo, watashi wa kanojo o koroshitadarouga, sore wa onaji joseidatta koto wa wakatte ita. Sūjitsugo, watashi wa watashi no tejō de byōin de me o samashita. Watashi wa chūcho shite kara 30-nen o sugoshite inai koto o kōkai shimasu. Dairinin to watashi wa watashi no musume o mita koto wanaito mōshiwake arimasen.

 _(I was born in Tokyo Japan. My father and mother didn't raised me instead focused solely on my sister. They never loved me and I never knew why. My entire family hated me except for my sister, she was my only comfort in my tormented childhood. When she died of a car accident my father preform seppuku and my mother through her grief had my uncle who was a lead investigator framed me for it. He did but before arresting me he showed one time moment of kindness by giving me enough money to survive a month and leaving me in the slums. For years I lived off the kindness of others but for the most I did many terrible things to survive. One day I noticed a man bleeding in an ally, he had a golden watch and I was starving. So I tried to take it but to my shock he was alive. He pulled out a business card for a back ally doctor before passing out from blood shock._

 _When I dragged that man to the doctor he worked right away leaving me alone in the slums once again. After a few months on my seventeenth birthday I met the strange man that I had saved appeared before me and offered me a job for saving his life. A job as a runner for the Yakuza. As time went on my love for the high speed chase and drag races I participated in lead me to become promoted to be a driver for the next heist. It went sideways and I was forced to fight off the police why'll the rest surrender. I don't know how I got away but once I returned with the money alone they had me trained in multiple fighting styles and assignation techniques. From there I learn unarm combat, firearms handling and of course Kenjutsu._ _Once I was in my early thirties I was the Yakuza's best assassin killing multiple witnesses, rivals, and occupational target of interest. That all led up to me being ordered to kill a witness in protective custody in the Florida Keys. This came down from the kumichō himself. After a lengthy trip I met someone, an American tourist who was visiting Tokyo for business. She had this brunette hair, a deep blue shade for eyes and for the love of me I can't forget her laughter. For some reason we we sat next to each other for the entire trip._

 _(Chuckles) It was like the universe want us to be together. After a few hours we talked then after another few hours we got to know each other a bit and by the time we board our second connecting flight to Texas we were already having brunch. My flight was rerouted to Washington and she was heading there, so during that flight we had some drinks and one thing led to another. That was the most romantic afternoon I had ever had, in a bathroom stall. Once we said our goodbyes I was sent down to the keys were my target was hiding. I had to establish an alibi in the foreign national so I did a few of jobs for the Yakuza branches set up a fake letters from home, and kept a keen look out for my target._

 _After a few years I finally found my target but also surprisingly I met that same woman again. My target wasn't going anywhere so me and her rekindled our relationship for an evening before I went in for the kill. Problem was Interpol had guards watching him and someone tipped them off. Still despite the number of guards I was successful, till the final angent who was protecting showed up. If she was any agent I would have killed her but it turn out to be the same woman and I hesitated. After a few days I woke up in the hospital with hand cuffs on me. I still don't regret that I spent the next thirty years because I hesitated. What I regret is that I never got to meet my daughter the agent and I had gave.)_

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So it's been a while, some shit happened and I was forced to put these story's under for awhile but in any case the next chapter for the main series should be out soon.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. If you wish to submit any characters then please PM me and follow the instructions. Also be a huge solid if you don't give a character with a heavy involvement with the army, already have enough characters that are heavily involved just looking to diverse the characters.**


End file.
